El antídoto
by khardk
Summary: Finalmente la organización ha sido vencida. Ahora, solo falta que el FBI consiga alguna información del APTX para volver a su cuerpo original y volver con Ran. Haibara no tiene esperanzas y cree que luchar por el corazón de Conan es una batalla perdida, pero ¿es esto así?, ¿podrá entrar al corazón de Conan, y abrir el suyo a él?.
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor: ¡Hola!, antes de comenzar a leer me gustaría que decirles un par de cosas antes:

- Es mi primer fic realizado, así que cualqier review es bien agradecido!.

- La trama central de la historia no está 100% decidida.

- Este capítulo podría sufrir cambios, no estoy 100% conforme con el xDD algo me molesta xD (de hecho el título también no me gusta mucho xD).

- SPOILERS: puede que contenga algún spoiler. Si vas al día con el manga o animé, entonces no hay probemas.

Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

POV de Conan.

Por fin todo ha acabado.

Finalmente, luego de casi 2 año de búsqueda, investigaciones y uno que otro problema hemos conseguido desmantelar a la organización. Las bajas han sido mínimas, tanto en nuestro lado como en el enemigo pero finalmente hemos podido capturar a los miembros más importantes de la organización.

Lamentablemente no pude realizar mucho, debido a que el FBI lideró la operación y estos no me dejaron participar dentro del operativo en terreno, pero dada mi inteligencia y confianza me fue permitido estar en la base de operaciones (solamente de presencia). El operativo fue cuidadosamente diseñado y no querían que agentes externos estuviesen involucrados, más que mal, sigo siendo un niño.

No fue fácil lograr estar aquí, lamentablemente para que Jodie-sensei hablase con James Black para que pudiese estar presente tuve que revelar mi identidad: que yo soy Kudo Shinichi. Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que me pasó y revelé la identidad de Haibara, aunque eso ya era más o menos conocido por el FBI. Finalmente accedieron, ya que sabían que este tema era importante para mi: tenía que recuperar mi antigua vida.

Miraba por las pantallas que monitoreaban el estado de la operación como llevaban detenido a distintos miembros de la organización. Pude ver a Gin y Korn como eran llevados esposados a punta de pistola a quizás qué lugar. No podían evitar sonreír, por mucho tiempo esperé este momento y mi rostro representaba cada gota de felicidad en mi ya que por fin esto había acabado. Miré a Haibara esperando ver un estado similar, ya que las sombras que la acechaban por fin se han ido y podremos obtener información importante para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, pero lo que vi me sorprendió. No estaba irradiando felicidad como yo, si no que su expresión reflejaba otro tipo de emociones. No podría decir que era, no era ni tristeza ni pena, pero sentí que algo le pasaba. Pensé que sería bueno ir a hablarle hasta que llegó Akai-san a la sala.

* * *

POV General

"Listo, al fin hemos terminado. Todos estos perros están inmovilizados. Tenemos un equipo buscando y requizando artefactos y computadoras en búsqueda de información útil" - dijo Akai.

"Perfecto, envíen a más gente por si necesitan ayuda" - espetó James.

"A todo esto James, la gente de la CIA y el servicio de inteligencia y seguridad pública de japón te está buscando. Quieren discutir el paradero que tendrán estos malnacidos. Como podrás imaginar, todos quieren llevárselos para interrogatorio, y seguramente, como trofeos de guerra también"

"Entonces voy también, supuse que algo así pasaría" - dijo James antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta.

Conan se quedó unos segundos procesando la conversación, hasta que se centró en la palabra "_.. computadoras en búsqueda de información ..",_ información "_… ¡APTX!"_. Se apresuró y se acercó a ellos.

"Esperen!, ¡tengo que pedirles algo más!" - dijo Conan antes que se fueran.

"¿Que ocurre, cool kid?"

"¿Es posible que me manden la información que obtengan de las computadoras?. Puede que tengan información relacionada al APTX y realmente eso es de suma importancia para mí, como pueden imaginarse" dijo Conan rápidamente, con cierto grado de nerviosismo.

"Chico, lo siento pero esa información es confidencial. De hecho, ni siquiera es seguro que nos dejen quedárnosla. Puede que los servicios de Japón la soliciten y después de todo estamos bajo su territorio" dijo Akai con frialdad.

"Además, podrías dejarnos el trabajo de fabricar ese antídoto a nosotros" agregó Jodie.

"No. Haibara es la creadora del veneno y es la que lo conoce mejor. Sería lo mejor que ella siguiese en eso. No es por ser desconfiado con ustedes, pero realmente tengo más confianza en ella que en ustedes".

Haibara miró a Conan ante la mención de su nombre y abrió los ojos. No lo demostró pero aquellas palabras de Conan lograron sacar una tierna sonrisa interna.

"Esta bien chico. Nos has ayudado muchísimo, más de lo que habría imaginado alguna vez. Gracias a ti Akai-san sigue con nosotros. Creo que esta sería la mejor manera de devolverte el favor. No te prometo nada, pero usaré toda mi autoridad para conseguir atribuirnos la información. Al menos, poder conseguir lo que necesitas. A penas tenga algo te lo haré saber." - Espeto James antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Conan un profundo tono de agradecimiento.

"En ese caso, sería mejor que me avisasen a mi. No se olviden que la que trabajará con esa información soy yo, así que mínimo espero ser la primera en saber sobre la disponibilidad de esos datos" dijo Haibara. Conan la miró y se notó claramente que Haibara estaba algo molesta por no incluirla dentro de la conversación.

"Por mi no hay problemas, James-san por favor avísele a Haibara cuando tenga algo" dijo Conan finalmente. Nada podría arruinar su día, menos los reclamos mañosos de una niña.

"Así será. Ahora, les pediría que por favor se retirasen de aquí. Viene un trabajo y reuniones muy tediosas y creo que la parte importante ya se realizó. Jodie, por favor llévalos a sus casas" Dijo James antes de finalmente salir de la habitación.

Así, Jodie salió también acompañada de los niños, los cuales ingresaron a su auto. Ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera. Jodie miró a Haibara como miraba de reojo a Conan. Ella sabía como se sentía aquella joven así como también los sentimientos del chico. A pesar que aparentemente el corazón de este joven pertenecía a Mouri, no dejaba de pensar que existía un chispazo entre ambos niños. Quizás esas son cosas del destino, por lo que dejó de pensar en eso y entró al auto.

Mientras iban camino a la casa del profesor Hakase, debido a que acordaron pasar a dejar primero a Haibara, Conan y esta iban cada uno mirando a su lado de la ventana. Nadie decía nada, Jodie miraba a través del espejo retrovisor a la pareja de atrás. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que finalmente conan suspiró y dijo:

"Hoy nos hemos sacado una carga. Finalmente esto está comenzando a acabarse."

"Sí" fue todo lo que respondió la niña.

"Ahora, solo un paso más y podremos acabar con esta maldición y volver a nuestras vidas." dijo Conan antes de mirar a su compañera. Se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Haibara. Primero sintió algo de … ¿tristeza?. De ser así duro unos segundos hasta que recuperó su expresión normal y dijo aun mirando a la ventana.

"Hable por usted mismo Edogawa-kun. No todos pensamos como tú".

"¿Qué?, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo?", dijo Conan confundido.

"Que para ti esto será una maldición, para ti el antídoto será recuperar la vida, pero no se si te has puesto a pensar que no todos somos como tú y estamos en una situación como la tuya. A lo mejor tú recuperarás algo, recuperarás a tus amigos, a tu familia, tu estatus, a … _ella_, pero otros solo perderemos". Dijo Haibara, notándose claramente el tono de dolor y tristeza al pronunciar "_ella"_. Cambio de voz que no notó Conan debido a la exaltación del momento.

"¿Perder?, ¿qué vas a perder?"

Haibara miró a los ojos de Conan por unos segundos, y ahora Conan sí pudo distinguir la tristeza en su mirada, una pena que no podía explicar de porqué su amiga tenía esos sentimientos.

"Baka ..." dijo antes de volver la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Oye te estoy ..." dijo Conan antes de ser interrumpido por Jodie.

"Ya llegamos, estamos afuera del laboratorio del prof. Hakase" dijo Jodie para calmar la situación. La verdad habían llegado hace un rato, pero Jodie estaba escuchando la conversación hasta que vio que estaba tomando rumbos poco deseables, así que prefirió interrumpirlo.

"Ok. Muchas gracias Jodie-san por traerme acá. Adiós Edogawa-kun, no se olvide mañana de la escuela." Dijo Haibara antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

"Oye espera!". No pudo seguir Conan ya que Haibara ya se encontraba camino a su casa.

"Tssk" reclamó Conan al ver como Haibara se alejaba del auto. Conan miró a Jodie y vio en su expresión un poco de burla a la situación. "¿Qué?" dijo Conan algo molesto. Jodie simplemente sonrió y puso en marcha el auto.

* * *

Mientras tanto Haibara miró escondida desde la ventana como se alejaba el auto y suspiró. "Baka ..." dijo mientras tocaba su pecho con ambas manos. Esbozó una triste sonrisa, se refregó los ojos con la mano para evitar derramar alguna lágrima y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación hasta que oyó la voz de alguien.

"¿Ai-kun?, ¿estás bien?"

Haibara lo escuchó y esperó que no la haya visto mirando a través de la ventana. Le contestó sin darse vuelta ya que no quería que viese su expresión.

"Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?"

"Sentí como si estuvieses triste ..."

"No digas tonteras Hakase." … _Me vio ..._

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón … a todo esto, ¿como les fué?, ¿los derrotaron? ¿tienen información del antídoto y de la droga?" preguntó Hakase. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que Haibara se tensó unos segundos cuando escuchó la palabra _antídoto_.

"Nos fue bien, están capturados pero aún no se sabe qué pasará con ellos. Respecto a la información no sabemos, tienen que buscarla y cuando encuentren algo nos avisarán, así que estate tranquilo" respondió Haibara mientras caminaba a su habitación.

"De acuerdo, pero ¿estás bien con eso?, me refiero a que quizás el antídoto será finalmente creado ..."

Haibara se detuvo, nerviosamente preguntó "¿A qué te refieres...?"

"Emm … que quizás no quieras terminar el antídoto ..."

Haibara se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos _"Podría ser que el supiese … no, no puede ser ..."_, finalmente dijo "Claro que estoy bien con eso Hakase, finalmente Kudo-kun podrá ser feliz. Ahora déjame ir a dormir, estoy cansada."

"Ok" dijo Hakase, viendo con ojos preocupados como Haibara se iba a su habitación

* * *

Mientras tanto, Conan ya había llegado a la agencia de detectives.

"Gracias Jodie-sensei, cualquier información avíseme."

"No hay problema".

"Entonces nos vemos Jodie-sensei, ¡adiós!". Dijo Conan mientras habría la puerta del auto para marcharse.

"¡Espera!", dijo Jodie.

"¿Qué pasa?".

Jodie se notó pensativa un momento, hasta que dijo "¿Sabes lo que realmente le pasó a la chica?".

"¡Por supuesto que no!. Haibara es muy rara, la verdad es que no la entiendo. No es muy buena expresando lo que siente." Dijo Conan un poco desanimado. La verdad es que por más que trataba de acercarse a ella, ella más se ocultaba. No es que era un bloque de hielo, de hecho con el pasar del tiempo se ha vuelto mucho más sociable y amigable, pero aún así hay muchas cosas que no entiende de ella.

"Y la verdad es que tú eres muy necio. No puedo creer que con tal inteligencia que tienes no te has dado cuenta." expresó Jodie con una expresión feliz.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?. ¿Darme cuenta de qué?" dijo Conan muy confundido.

"Jaja no importa, algún día te darás cuenta." dijo Jodie sonriendo a Conan, a lo cual este se extrañó. "¡Nos vemos, cool kid!". Conan miró extrañado y se bajó del auto. A los segundos después este reanudó su marcha.

Jodie, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Conan que observaba al auto pensaba _"Esa chica ha sufrido mucho, espero que le salga todo bien"._

Conan la quedó mirando, pensando _"Tssk, que diablos está diciendo esta mujer. Bueno, este ha sido un gran día. Estas tonteras no me lo arruinarán"_. Dijo mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Eran aproximadamente las 00:20 horas. Espero que Ran no se enoje mucho. "_Ran_ …_, pronto podré decirle la verdad y quitarme ese peso de encima. Tendré que esperar a saber cuanto demorará el antídoto y luego pensaré cuando decirle. Tendrá que esperar un poco más"_.

Conan abrió la puerta despacio cuando vio una Ran molesta enfrente de la puerta.

"¡Conan!, ¿acaso estas son horas de llegar?" dijo Ran molesta.

"¡Lo siento Ran-neecha!. Me quedé en la casa de Hakase probando un nuevo juego con Haibara, y cuando me di cuenta ¡ya era muy tarde!" dijo Conan con expresión infantil. Eso siempre funcionaba.

"¿Con Ai-chan dices?" y de un momento a otro, Ran cambió su mirada a una más alegre con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, "jiji, bueno, supongo que la extrañabas mucho y no pudiste esperar a mañana a la escuela" dijo Ran molestándolo.

"¿Qué?. ¡No!, ¡No es nada de eso!" dijo Conan sonrojándose.

"¿Por qué no?. Ai-chan es realmente muy linda, y parecen llevarse muy bien ustedes dos. De hecho, siento que tienen una conexión muy fuerte ambos."

"Sí, ¡pero que sea bonita no implica nada!", de repente cuando Conan lo pensó bien, trató de corregir "¡no no!, ¡nada de que bonita!, quise decir .. emm … sabes qué, estoy cansado, me iré a dormir. ¡Buenas noches Ran-neechan!" dijo Conan rápidamente y se fue a su habitación.

"jiji." se rió Ran alegremente mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Conan se encerró en su habitación, se puso pijamas y se acostó. _"Tssk, que molesta. No te das cuenta que tú eres la que me gusta Ran."_. Pensó Conan. Aunque eso no quitaba lo que dijo _"¿Linda?, ¿Haibara?. Jeje"_ dijo Conan con una expresión burlesca. Esto hizo acordarse de la reacción de Haibara en el auto, aquello que Jodie sabía y que el "debería" saber. _"Mmmm... __supongo que __dentro de la semana podría preguntarle. A lo mejor es otra de sus reacciones raras __o paranoias__. Supongo que mañana lo veré"_. Y con ese pensamiento, Conan pudo dormir tranquilamente. Había olvidado la última vez que había estado tan tranquilo. Como no estarlo, si finalmente la organización de negro había sido aniquilada.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del profesor Hakase, Haibara estaba acostada y acurrucada en su cama. _"Kudo-kun ..."_ pensaba Haibara. "_Baka … ¿por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles? ..."._ Ella sabía que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos para siempre, pero tenía que intentarlo. Él no podía saber sobre ella, sobre lo que siente, no estando tan cerca de devolverle la vida que ella le arrebató. _"No Shiho, no hay posibilidades para ti. No hay esperanzas para ti. Su corazón es de alguien más, alguien con quién jamás podrás competir … tú solo concéntrate en terminar el antídoto y hacerlo feliz ..."_. Haibara sabía que eso era lo correcto. Ella realmente quería verlo feliz, quería verlo sonreír todos los días incluso estando con alguien más, pero dolía … dolía mucho... en algún momento pensó que quizás podría tener oportunidades, pero a medida que avanzó el tiempo se dio cuenta que era una batalla perdida. _"Alguien como yo jamás podría contra alguien como ella. Alguien agradable, tierna, señorita, preocupada .. mientras yo ..." _y Haibara no pudo más. Poco a poco comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro y no pudo ni quiso detenerlas. Quizás eso la tranquilizaría. Siguió así por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto Hakase miró como Haibara lloraba en silencio y eso le dolió. "_Ai-kun ...yo no creo que sea una batalla perdida ..."_ pensó Hakase. El no escuchó nada de Haibara, porque todo lo pensó ella, pero él la conocía y sabía lo que pensaba. "_De hecho, creo que ninguna tiene la batalla asegurada ..."_ pensó antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado e irse a dormir. Ya habrán oportunidades para hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios :D. Me motivan más a escribir :B.

Bueno, les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!.

Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Aoyama.

* * *

"_Hable por usted mismo, Eddgawa-kun"_ …

_Ti-ti-ti-ti …_

"_Que para ti esto será una maldición, para ti el antídoto será recuperar la vida, pero no se si te has puesto a pensar que no todos somos como tú y estamos en una situación como la tuya. A lo mejor tú recuperarás algo, recuperarás a tus amigos, a tu familia, tu estatus, a … ella_,_ pero otros solo perderemos" …_

_Ti-ti-ti-ti …_

Y Conan abrió los ojos.

_Ti-ti-ti-ti …_

_Maldito despertador_. Antes que volviera a sonar, Conan había apagado el despertador. El sonido que hacía era realmente molesto y ya odiaba al aparato solo por el hecho de sacarlo de sus sueños. "_… Haibara …" _Conan pensaba, _"Qué habrá querido decir Haibara con eso … Ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que para mi el antídoto sería bueno, eso significa que para ella … eso significa que quizás ..."_ y Conan abrió los ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras. No se dio cuenta de todo, pero sí se percató de la concecuencia de sus palabras _"ella no tomaría el antídoto ..."_. Ahora para él era todo tan claro como el agua, _" ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir?...tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra. ¿Por qué no querría tomar el antídoto?, ¿qué motivos tiene para quedarse así?. Así solo tendría a niños de 8 años alrededor de ella. Haibara es demasiado inteligente para conversar por casi 10 años con niños que mentalmente son mucho menores que ella. Obviamente aprecia mucho a Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Gente, pero siguen siendo niños después de todo. Sí, definitivamente tengo que hablar con ella." _Conan aún no sabía cuando hablar con ella, si se diese la oportunidad en la escuela, lo haría hoy, pero dependerá de las circunstancias. Ahora, lo que había que hacer era ir a ducharse y prepararse para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Luego de ducharse, vestirse, tomar desayuno y preparar su bolso, Conan salió caminando con Ran hacia la escuela. Ran miraba al pequeño para ver si habían ánimos para conversar, pero el joven solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Conan no podía dejar de pensar en Haibara y sus motivos para no tomar el antídoto. Tanto fue su concentración en eso que no se dió cuenta cuando llegaron al punto donde siempre se encontraban con los Detectives Boys. No se percató de la presencia de sus amigos detectives hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Hey Conan-kun, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Ayumi.

"Aaah..." respondió Conna, volviendo a la realidad.

"Hola Conan, estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que ni te diste cuenta de nosotros" dijo Mitsuhiko.

"Ooh, lo siento, solo pensaba en tonteras" dijo Conan mientras le dio una mirada de reojo a Haibara, que simplemente esperaba con su expresión de aburrimiento. "Bueno chicos, vámonos o llegaremos tarde. ¡Adiós Ran-neechan!" dijo despidiendose con la mano.

"¡Adiós Conan-kun!, ¡Adiós chicos!, ¡cuídense y disfruten la escuela!" dijo Ran mientras se despedía con la mano, hasta que dobló la esquina.

"Ok chicos, vamos antes que lleguemos tarde." dijo Ayumi y todo comenzaron a caminar.

Iban los 5 amigos caminando aunque Conan iba atrás del grupo, perdido en sus pensamientos. De repente daba miradas escondidas a Haibara. No podía creerlo aún. Tenía que buscar rápido una instancia para conversar del tema.

Haibara se percató de que su compañero estaba bastante ausente y sumido en sus pensamientos. Se intrigó sobre en qué estaría pensando, pero prefirió ignorarlo por ahora y seguir. Así, un grupo caminando y conversando, y Conan atrás pensando es que llegaron a la escuela.

Haibara estaba más intrigada con el avanzar del día, durante las clases Conan no escribió absolutamente nada y estuvo con su mirada perdida todo el tiempo. Solamente salía de su mente cuando los profesores le preguntaban cosas directamente, pero luego del segundo o tercer llamado, ya que en el primero simplemente Conan no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Así fueron las clases hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

"Vamos chicos, rápido antes que nos quedemos sin una mesa para comer todos juntos" dijo Ayumi.

"¡Sí, por favor!, tengo muchísima hambre ..." dijo Genta.

"Qué novedad … " dijo Mitsuhiko, ganandose una mirada molesta de Genta.

En la mesa, los amigos conversaban y reían, todos menos Conan que miraba a Haibara como conversaba, y en alguna que otra extraña ocasión se reía. Observando a Haibara, un recuerdo de cuando llegó la noche anterior volvió a su mente _"__¿Por qué no?. Ai-chan es realmente muy linda, y parecen llevarse muy bien ustedes dos. De hecho, siento que tienen una conexión muy fuerte ambo__s__ … __Ai-chan es realmente muy linda ..." _cuando Conan recordó esto, pensó _"ahora que lo pienso, realmente es bonita y tiene una linda sonrisa ..." _y en un momento, Conan salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dió cuenta que sus compañeros lo miraban fijamente con asombro.

"¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me miras tanto, Edogawa-kun?" preguntó Haibara con una expresión de curiosidad.

Conan miró a sus compañeros y vio como lo miraban fijamente, a excepción de Ayumi que lo miraba con nerviosismo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando a Haibara todo este rato y se acordó de lo que pensó _"¿Qué diablos acabo de pensar? ¿Haibara, con una linda sonrisa? Creo que esto del ella__ y el antídoto__ me está pasando la cuenta ..."_ pero también se dio cuenta de que podría aprovechar esta situación para sacar algo de ella.

"Haibara, quiero hablar contigo ... en privado, ¿podemos?" dijo Conan ahora en un tono muy serio.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron frente a esto. Ayumi se comenzó a poner nerviosa, _"¿Qué querría hablar Conan-kun con Ai-chan?"_. Haibara también se sorprendió, no esperó algo así.

"Oohh, claro que sí Edogawa-kun. Te sigo." dijo una descolocada Haibara. La verdad esto la pilló completamente por sorpresa.

"Ven, sígueme." Dijo Conan. Se pararon de la mesa donde estaban comiendo y salieron al patio, donde habían unas bancas en la sombra de unos árboles. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko miraban con nerviosismo y con celos como sus amigos y amores se sentaban juntos en la banca bajo la sombra del árbol.

* * *

Conan se sentó en la banca y Haibara, aún con intriga, se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Conan habló.

"Sabes, estuve pensando mucho en lo de ayer en la noche. Cuando ibamos en el auto de Jodie-sensei". Dijo Conan. La expresión de curiosidad de Haibara cambió a uno de nerviosismo y Conan notó esto.

"¿Qué tiene?". Haibara comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa y el corazón se le aceleró. _"podría ser que el … se haya dado cuenta ..."_, esto coincidía de porqué la miraba cuando almorzaban _"no … no te hagas expectativas … sabes muy bien quien es la dueña de su corazón … y no eres tú ..._". Esto la apenó un poco, pero evitó mostrarlo. No quería que Conan se diese cuenta de su discusión interna.

"Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y llegué a una sola conclusión." Dijo Conan cerrando sus ojos.

Haibara tragó saliva, y dijo con el corazón cada vez más rápido "¿Y cual fue tu conclusión?".

Conan abrió los ojos. "No quieres tomar el antídoto." dijo Conan finalmente.

Haibara no sabía en este momento si estar aliviada o estar más nerviosa. Aliviada, pues él aún no sabe de sus sentimientos pero esta conversación le podría traer más y peores discusiones.

Suspirando, Haibara dijo "Así es Kudo-kun, no quiero tomar el antídoto si algún día se termina de confeccionar".

"¿Qué?¡¿y eso por qué?!"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Es mi decisión" Haibara dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Haibara, quiero saber".

"Te dije que no es asunto tuyo."

"Haibara, por favor dime ..." dijo Conan tomando de los hombros a Haibara y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Haibara se dio cuenta de que había preocupación en su mirada, pero aún así quedó hipnotizada con sus ojos. No pudo seguir peleando contra él, pero para evitar seguir mirándolo sacó las manos de él de sus hombros.

"No tengo motivos para volver a ser Shiho. Shiho no tiene nada, Haibara lo tiene todo. Como Haibara Ai tengo amigos que me quieren, familia que me espera en la casa, profesores que me estiman … y ." _"… te tengo a ti ..."_ dijo Haibara mirando hacia otro lado, expresando lo último con un susurro a penas audible

Conan se sorprendió por lo que dijo Haibara, abriendo los ojos. "Haibara ...".

"Como Shiho no tengo nada de eso. Shiho no tiene amigos, no tiene familia … no te tiene a ti … no tiene nada ..."

Conan se sorprendió aun más, _"...no te tiene a ti ..."._

Haibara miró a Conan y vio su expresión de asombro. "Bueno, de todas formas, supongo que podremos vernos de vez en cuando en la casa del profesor si es que no hay nadie dando vueltas por ahí. No podremos conversar más de manera natural con gente, ya que no nos conoceríamos y sería extraño que hablamos tan normalmente en frente de todos. No podremos tener más casos juntos ni sentarnos juntos en la escuela. Ni siquiera podremos caminar juntos a casa, pero supongo que siempre podremos conversar alguna que otra vez en en la casa del profesor o ver un partido de fútbol juntos" dijo Haibara, tratando de entregarle una sonrisa a Conan, pero sus mismas palabras le afectaron mucho más de lo que creía que le habían afectado a él.

Con eso, Conan olvidó su shock inicial y se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había pensado: si Haibara no tomaba el antídoto y el sí, no podrían volver a hablar, ya no sería como antes, no serían más amigos … _"la perdería ..."_ y al pensar en esto Conan sintió un profundo dolor y tristeza desde su pecho.

"Pero ..." trató de buscar alguna excusa para convencerla, tenía que encontrar alguna excusa, _"No puedo perderla ...". _Tampoco sabía porque nació la necesidad tan fuerte de que no podía irse, solo sabía que no quería que se fuera, que se alejase. No quería que estuviese lejos.. "... pero si te quedas como Haibara, ¡tendrás que soportar niños por casi 10 años más!".

"Jajaj … sí, pero bueno, supongo que no hay planes perfectos. Además, esto me permitiría tener la infancia que nunca tuve. En la organización nunca pude tener una niñez normal. Quizás me consiga hasta un novio", pero al decir eso, Haibara pensó _"aunque si supieses que para mi eso es imposible …__porque__ el que quiero que sea mi novio nunca me __sentiría lo que siento por él__ ..."_. Este pensamiento le dolió, pero no expresó nada de este dolor hacia afuera.

Conan por su parte, al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos y se sintió incómodo al pensar el esa idea. _"¿Haibara con un novio?", _pensar en eso le molestó y dijo claramente con un tono molesto que sorprendió a Haibara.

"¿Un novio?, ¿hablas en serio?"

"Puede ser, ¿por qué no?. No entiendo porqué te molestas, no es que te importe mucho me imagino, ¿o acaso te pones celoso?" dijo Haibara cruzando los brazos.

"¿Celoso?, ¿yo?. No digas tonteras." _"¿celoso yo? Eso es imposible … __como podría__ estar celoso ..."_, "Solo lo digo porque tú tienes 20 años. No creo que quieras salir con niños de 8 o 9".

"Bueno, ahí veré. Es asunto mio en todo caso. Ahora, si ya está cerrada la conversación, volveré a almorzar con los chicos." dijo Haibara antes de ponerse de pio y comenzar a caminar para retirarse.

Conan miraba como se levantó de la banca y en una reacción instintiva, que no se explicaba de donde salió, la tomo de la muñeca. Cuando Haibara se giró para ver qué ocurría, Conan dijo.

"No dejaré que te vayas y me dejes". Dijo Conan mirando con decisión, mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Haibara se sorprendió ante lo que dijo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente otra vez. Lo miró unos segundos y le entregó una dulce sonrisa. "Espero que así sea. Veremos que ocurre" y sin más, se fue caminando a donde estaban los chicos almorzando.

Conan se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que dijo la chica y en la sonrisa genuina que le entregó. _"__D__ebería sonreír más seguido"_ pensó Conan sonriendo, _"__Pero … __¿Qué fue lo que dije?, ¿de donde salió ese arrebato?". _Las palabras de Conan habían salido espontáneamente, ni siquiera las pensó. Conan reflexionó unos momentos y luego suspiró. _"No quiero que se vaya. No se porqué pero no quiero que me deje. Tengo que convencerla a cualquier costo. No puedo perder a mi amiga … amiga .. ¿amiga?._". Conan se quedó reflexionando sobre la palabra. _"__Aaah … mejor dejo de pensar en estas cosas y__ voy donde los chicos, no quiero que se preocupen de porqué me estoy demorando tanto o comenzarán a preguntar de qué hablaba con Haibara"._ Y con esto comenzó a correr a donde estaban sus amigos. Ya pensaría como lograría convencer a Haibara que tomase el antídoto. _"Lo __juro__, no dejaré que me dejes._".


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos!. Lamento la demora de este capítulo, pero estuve peleando con los últimos ramos del semestre en la U, de hecho aún me queda uno xD, pero estaba aburrido y quería continuar. De todas formas, aunque me demore, la historia la terminaré, es una promesa xDD.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, me dan más energías para seguir :3. Bueno los dejo con el siguiente cap!.

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Aoyama.

* * *

El resto del día escolar transcurrió con normalidad. Para suerte de Conan, ninguno de los niños preguntó nada pero tampoco cruzó otra palabra con Haibara. Ocasionalmente se miraban durante la clase, pero nunca hablaron.

Finalmente las clases habían terminado y caminaban todos para su casa. Conan miraba a Haibara, que iba platicando con Ayumi y Genta. Mitsuhiko iba al lado de ellos, pero Conan lo notó nervioso pero lo dejó pasar. Cuando llegaron al cruce, comenzaron a despedirse para separarse como siempre (Conan y Haibara se iban por un lado y Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko por otro). Antes de comenzar a irse, Mitsuhiko habló con tono muy nervioso.

"Haibara-san, me gustaría preguntarte algo antes de irme"

"¿Qué pasa Tsubaraya-kun?"

Mitsuhiko lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego dijo armándose de valor

"Me preguntaba … ya que mañana es sábado … ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?", preguntó Mitsuhiko con una mirada nerviosa y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Haibara se sorprendió y lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar

"¿Salir dónde?"

"No lo se, ahí podremos ver. Podríamos ir al cine o algo así".

Haibara lo pensó y luego miró de reojo a Conan _"... Quizás debería intentar algo nuevo … ya que Edogawa-kun jamás saldría conmigo ..."_, con esta clase de pensamientos, Haibara se quedó reflexionando.

Conan miraba la situación algo de diversión y tristesa. _"Lo siento Mitsuhiko, eres demasiado chico para ella, pero supongo que así debe ser. Lo siento por tu rechazo"_.

"De acuerdo, mañana como a las 17:00, ¿te parece?".

Mitsuhiko miró sorprendido y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, junto con el rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡ De acuerdo!, ¡Así será!. Entonces nos vemos mañana, ¡Adiós!".

Mitsuhiko se dio media vuelta y se marchó junto con Ayumi y Genta, que iban preguntándole cosas y molestándolo por su nueva "cita".

Conan por su parte quedó sorprendido, _"Es una broma, ¿cierto?. No puede ser que vaya a salir con Mitsuhiko ..."_ Conan estaba pensando y se dio cuenta que se sentía extraño, algo así como molesto.

"Edogawa-kun, vamos" escuchó de Haibara, trayéndole de nuevo hacia la tierra.

"Haibara, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto?"

"¿Hablar en serio de qué?"

"Sobre lo de Mitsuhiko" dijo Conan en un tono molesto, sorprendiendo a Haibara por su reacción.

"Sí, estoy hablando en serio. ¿Algún problema con eso?"

"¿Como que si hay algún problema con eso? ¡Claro que sí!"

"¿Y cuál si se puede saber?"

Conan se quedó quieto y se dió cuenta que estaba hablando sin pensar, de forma espontánea. No sabía que decir ni sabía porqué estaba reaccionando así.

"Bueno … porque … el es menor que tú ..."

"Bueno, pero ahora soy una niña, además es solo una simple salida".

"Pero para él claramente es una cita"

"Bueno, llámalo como quieras. Si tanto te molesta que salga con él, deberías haberme invitado tú entonces a salir, ya que tú tienes mi edad ¿no?" Haibara dijo cruzando sus brazos y entre cerrando sus ojos. _"Como si fuese a invitarme alguna vez"_.

Conan escuchó esto y se quedó pensando _"invitarla a salir … no estaría mal ..."_ Conan sonrío a esta idea y un calor comenzó a salir desde su pecho _"podríamos salir a comer … ¡no!, ¿acaso estoy pensando en ir a una cita con Haibara?, ¿qué diablos ocurre conmigo?, aunque reconociéndolo, no se porqué, pero me gusta la idea"_. Conan luego se acordó de Ran y se sintió culpable _"No debería estar pensando en salir con otras chicas teniendo a Ran esperando por mi, pero querer salir con alguien más … nunca antes me había pasado … ¿qué ocurre conmigo?"_ Conan reflexionaba consigo mismo, hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, vamonos no quiero seguir acá de pie peleando" dijo Haibara mientars comenzó a caminar.

"Aahh sí, disculpa, te sigo" dijo Conan alcanzándola.

* * *

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la agencia de detectives. Conan miró hacia arriba preparándose para ir a casa hasta que pensó en la cita de Haibara de nuevo, sintiéndose incómodo. Por esto decidió:

"Mmm, creo que iré contigo donde Hakase. No quiero ir a casa todavía, así que me tendrás que soportar un rato más". Dijo Conan soriendo a Haibara.

Haibara se sonrojó un poco por la sonrisa de Conan, pero este no lo notó.

"¡uff! Será, vámonos que no quiero llegar tan tarde a casa entonces", por lo que siguieron caminando.

Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de como Ran los miraba mientras se alejaban, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Siguieron en silencio gran parte del camino. Ninguno decía nada, pero aveces se miraban de reojo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban miraban hacia el otro lado. Así siguieron hasta que Haibara dió un suspiro y dijo, con algo de nerviosismo:

"Edogawa-kun, ¿ te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro que sí"

"¿Estabas celoso de que saliese con Tsubaraya-kun?" dijo Haibara, mirando tímidamente hacia Conan.

Conan se quedó pensando un momento, _"Celoso … ¿estaba celoso acaso?"_, Conan pensó en Mitsuhiko invitando a salir a Haibara, y luego los imaginó sentados en la banca de alguna plaza comiendo helado, mientras ambos se miraban y sonreían. Estos pensamientos molestaron a Conan, pero le permitió darse cuenta de algo: Sí, estaba celoso. _"No puedo creer que me ponga celos__o__ … esto significa que quizás … Haibara ..."_ y el corazón de Conan comenzó a latir más rápido. Se acordó de la pregunta de Haibara, tenía que responderle. La verdad no le gustaba mentir, había mentido tanto con Ran que no le gustaba seguir mintiendo, además que sentía que no debía mentirle a Haibara, ya que habían vivido tanto juntos, por lo que comenzó a decir:

"Bueno … sinceramente … creo que ..."

"Oooh! Ai-kun, Shinichi-kun, ¡Que sorpresa!" dijo Hakase, interrumpiendo la frase de Conan.

* * *

Conan y Haibara lo miraron y se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en la casa de Hakase. Él estaba moviendo cosas a su auto.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?" dijo Haibara.

"¡Estoy arreglando cosas para mañana pues!" dijo Hakase en tono alegre.

"¿Mañana?, ¿qué hay mañana?" preguntó Haibara

"Dijimos que ibamos a ir a acampar pues, ¿no te acuerdas?" preguntó Hakase.

"No nos dijiste nada." dijo Haibara con una cara molesta.

Hakase lo pensó y se rascó la cabeza, "Creo que tienes razón, pensé que les había dicho jeje. Bueno, pero supongo que no hay problemas ir mañana de todos modos ¿cierto?. Encontré en internet un sitio hermoso. Hay unas montañas que podríamos ir a visitar, ¡la flora y fauna es increíble!" dijo Hakase emocionado.

"Lo siento Hakase, yo tengo planes así que mañana no …."

"¡Claro que podemos ir Hakase!, ven Haibara, vamos a avisarle a los chicos" dijo Conan interrumpiendo intencionadamente a Haibara y tomando su mano para que le siguiera.

Haibara a pesar que su corazón se aceleró por el toque con su mano, estaba molesta por la interrupción por lo que al entrar en la casa le dijo.

"¡Suéltame!, no podemos, tengo la cita con Tsubaraya-kun".

Conan se molestó al escuchar la palabra **cita.** Respondió molesto

"¿Entonces sí era una cita?"

"Lo que sea, tengo compromisos mañana así que no podemos ir".

"oh, ¡vamos!, un campamento es mucho mejor que salir con él"

"Eso lo decido yo, no tú". Dijo Haibara cruzándose de brazos.

Conan se le estaban acabando las ideas. Realmente a él no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a acampar, pero era mucho mejor que saber que Haibara salía con Mitsuhiko, por lo que ocultó sus ojos con el fleco de su pelo y dijo mirando al suelo.

"¿Cambiaría tu decisión sobre ir a acampar si te digo que no quiero que salgas con él?"

Haibara notó el tono con el que dijo aquellas palabras: era tristeza. Haibara se sorprendió ante esto _"... entonces … ¿él sí estaba celoso?", _pensar en esto alegró a Haibara, _"aunque quizás solo piense que podría perder a su amiga"_, aún así, la sola idea de pensar en que él estaba celoso le alegraba pues se preocupaba por ella, aún si no fuese en un sentido romántico.

"Bueno, llamaré a los chicos para avisarles lo de mañana, pero tendrás que compensarlo. Me arruinaste una ida al cine, así que espero que me compenses algún día", diciendo esto, Haibara se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el teléfono, con una sonrisa que Conan no pudo ver.

Conan por su parte miró a Haibara mientras iba al teléfono. Se dio cuenta que él estaba sonriendo, sonreía porque Haibara ya no iría a su cita. _"Menos mal que no saldrá con él … no habría podido estar tranquilo sabiendo que salían_" pensaba Conan.

Mientras Haibara llamaba a sus amigos para avisarles de la ida a acampar, Conan la miraba con una sonrisa. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado: cuando la conoció, como se hicieron compañeros hasta que fueron amigos, sus casos, salidas, cuando discutían o se molestaban, cuando destruyeron a la organización y los últimos hechos respecto a ella. Mientras pensaba en esto sus ojos mostraban un brillo alegre y su corazón latía más rápido, así como también sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas. Cuando Conan se percató de su estado actual se dio cuenta de lo obvio: _"Me gusta Ran … mucho … pero creo que también … me gusta Haibara" _y finalmente Conan se dio cuenta, no podía negarlo. Era cierto que le fascinaba Ran, probablemente la amaba, pero no podía negar que Haibara ocupaba parte de su corazón y que también le gustaba, y él sabía que esto era un problema. _"¿Qué se supone que haré con esto ahora?"_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos. Disculpen la gran demora pero los estudios me impiden escribir de manera más contínua. A pesar de esto ya dije antes que me demoraré, pero tarde o temprano terminaré esta historia.

Gracias por los rewiews que me han dado, de verdad cada vez que los leo me hago el tiempo para avanzar algo en mi historia :3 gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios :D!

Aviso: Los personajes pertenecen a Aoyama.

* * *

…

Conan se dió vuelta en su cama, mirando hacía su derecha.

…

Conan se dió vuelta nuevamente, quedando hacia arriba.

…

"_!No puedo más¡"_ pensaba, mientras se tapaba completamente con las frazadas. No podía dormir. El acontecimiento ocurrido en las últimas horas lo tenía inquieto y preocupado. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, pues sentía que estaba traicionando a Ran. Ella lo había esperado por tanto tiempo y él responde comenzando a tener sentimientos por otra chica, que para más remate, es aquella que los alejó. No sentía que era justo, pero aún así no podía negarse a si mismo que Haibara lo ponía nervioso. Además no es justo tener sentimientos "por dos chicas", eso no se hace. Tendría que solucionar esto, debería dejar de lado a Haibara y si es necesario, hablar con ella para "relacionarse" menos, pues el verla y hablarle todos los días no ayudaba mucho. Sí, eso debe hacer.

"_Me siento mal con esa idea … pero es lo que debo hacer … y quiero hacer ..."_, e intentando convencerse de aquello, realizó un nuevo intento de quedarse dormido.

* * *

"_¿Cambiaría tu decisión sobre ir a acampar si te digo que no quiero que salgas con él?"_

Haibara miraba hacia el techo de su habitación, _"¿De verdad dijo eso?, ¿por qué no querría que saliese con él?". _Ella quería creer que era porque quizás el sentía algo por ella, aunque fuese minúscula … pero no, "_Shiho … sabes que no es así … sabes que el le gusta Mouri-san … no … el la ama ..."_ y al pensar en esto un dolor nació en su pecho logrando que sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse … _"¿Por qué a mi?, ¿por qué me tuve que fijar … no … enamorar de él?, ¿de alguien que ya tiene dueño?, ¿acaso no puedo ser feliz en este mundo?, ¿solo hay dolor y tristeza para mi?"_ y con esto Haibara comenzó a llorar. Caigan las lágrimas por su rostro, pero en silencio. No podía dejar que Hakase la oyese llorar, no quería preocuparlo.

"Ai-kun, tenemos que hablar."

Haibara abrió los ojos en shock, se limpió los ojos rápidamente y hablo con la voz temblorosa, tratando de disimular, pero sin conseguirlo muy bien:

"¿Qué sucede, Hakase?"

"Tenemos que hablar"

"No, no hay nada de qué hablar. Ve a dormir." dijo Haibara, tratando de que se marchase.

"No, no puedo dormir tranquilo sabíendo que estás llorando en silencio acá y estás sufriendo."

"Son mis problemas."

"Vives conmigo, y te quiero mucho, por lo que no son solo tus problemas."

"Hakase, en serio, no pasa nada."

"Ai-kun por favor, hablemos aunque sea un momento, déjame ayudarte".

"¿Puedes acaso lograr que Kudo-kun me ame?"

Un segundo después de decir esto Haibara se dió cuenta de lo que dijo y de su arrebato._ "Demonios, ya lo dije"_

Hakase en tanto se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Puedes lograr que me ame como lo hago yo?, ¿que me mire como yo lo hago?, ¿qué se olvide de Mouri-san y que me haga feliz a mi en vez ..." y sin poder continuar Haibara comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Hakase corrió a donde se encontraba Haibara y la abrazó, fuerte y de una manera fraterna. Ella sin dudarlo se apoyó en él y comenzó a llorar libremente.

Así, pasaron unos minutos antes de que se volviesen a separar.

"Gracias Hakase, necesitaba un hombro donde llorar …"

"De nada Ai-kun, ¿ahora sí podemos hablar?"

"¿De qué? Ya te conté toda mi desgracia ..."

"Desgracia que no comparto."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Yo no creo que sea tan difícil como tú lo dices. Es más creo que ya has avanzado mucho".

"No te entiendo ..."

"Ai-kun, conozco a Shinichi desde que era pequeño. Se como se comporta, se como jugaba con Ran, como se miraban, como se molestaban, como ..."

"¿Es necesario que me digas todo lo que ella puede y yo no?" dijo Haibara con un poco de dolor.

"No, disculpa. A lo que quiero decir es que se como se comporta Shinichi"

"¿Y?"

"Yo creo que también siente algo por ti."

"No, Hakase, eso es ridículo."

"Haibara, dentro de estos dos años que vivmos juntos he visto como ha evolucionado su relación. He visto como lo aprensivo que se ha vuelto Shinichi contigo. Cuando te busca, cuando se molestan, etc."

"Eso no tiene sentido, sería mas notorio si le gustase Hakase, como se le nota con Mouri-san"

"Ai-kun, si te gusta, !debes conocerlo mejor¡. Se demoró años en darse cuenta que le gustaba Ran, acá será lo mismo. El no es un genio respecto a esto."

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con Mouri-san según tú?"

"Yo creo es la costumbre lo que lo tiene atado con Ran más que sus sentimientos. Puede ser que esté equivocado y que la ame a ella solamente, o que tú también le gustes a pesar de eso, no lo se, pero lo que si creo y estoy casi completamente seguro que para él no eres solo una amiga. Quizás sea tu trabajo pulir ese camino."

"..."

"Bueno, eso es lo que quería decirte. Me voy a dormir, y por favor, para la próxima, si necesitas apoyo solo dime, ¿ok?"

"Ok."

"Bien, buenas noches Ai-kun. Tranquilícate y espera que todo salga bien."

"Ok, descansa Hakase."

Hakase le dio una sonrisa a Haibara y se marchó, dejando a una Haibara pensativa en la cama.

"_Kudo-kun, ¿es cierto que no soy solo una amiga para ti?"._

* * *

Al día siguiente iban a acampar. Al lado de Hakase, que iba manejando, iba Genta, ya que era el más grande, mientras atrás iban Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Conan y Haibara.

Se podía notar que Mitsuhiko iba algo molesto, debido a que no pudo realizar su cita con Haibara. Conan lo miraba y reía para sus adentros.

"Deberías sentirte culpable."

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso Haibara?", preguntó Conan.

"Gracias a ti, un niño está triste porque no le salió su cita" dijo Haibara en voz baja, para que no escuchase ni Ayumi ni Mitsuhiko.

"Ah, deberías agradecermelo. Te salvé de un día muy aburrido."

"Pareces tú más aliviado que yo."

"Jajaj, si claro. Como tú digas."

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Ayumi.

"Ah, no nada. Solo hablábamos sobre el campamento y esas cosas."

"¡Hemos llegado chicos!" dijo Hakase.

Los jóvenes se bajaron del auto y miraron al rededor sorprendidos, el lugar era hermoso y estaba rodeado de preciosas montañas, junto con un gran bosque.

"Este lugar es hermoso" dijo Ayumi.

"Vengan chicos, ayúdenme a sacar las cosas del auto" dijo Hakase, haciéndoles señas a los niños para que lo ayudasen.

Cuanto terminaron de bajar las cosas, Hakase asignó tareas a los chicos: Haibara prepararía la comida mientras el resto de los niños buscaría leña y él armaría las carpas. Así todos cumplieron con sus roles y luego procedieron a comer mientras conversaban y reían de diversos temas.

Cuando platicaban en la noche al rededor de la fogata, Haibara se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque encontrando un pequeño río. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo.

Conan apareció de repente, y escondido detrás de un árbol miraba a Haibara. Le extrañó su alejamiento mientras estaban al rededor de la fogata, por lo que decidió seguirla. Tranquilamente, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Conan.

"Nada, solo pienso."

"¿En qué?"

"Cosas mías, que no te incumben."

"¡Hey! vengo con la mejor voluntad del mundo para ayudarte, no me trates así" dijo Conan mirándola de reojo, con un rostro y tono molesto.

"Perdón por no recibirte con los brazos abiertos, con un beso y que no te comente toda mi vida."

"jaja, como si quisiese eso"

Haibara, frente a esas palabras, se sintió herida y ofendida, y Conan lo notó.

"Hey, lo siento, no quise decir eso" dijo Conan tomándole el hombre a Haibara, pero ella lo rechaza moviendo su hombro.

"Déjame"

Ambos se callaron. Mantuvieron ese silencio por unos minutos hasta que Conan dijo:

"Lo siento Haibara. Creo que mejor me retiro" dijo Conan, y cuando comenzó a levantarse, Haibara le tomó la mano.

"No, quédate …"

Conan se sorprendió y le hizo caso a Haibara, sentándose de vuelta, pero esta vez más cerca de Haibara.

Seguían de las manos, pues ambos se acostumbraron al tacto del otro y se les olvidó que tenían sus manos juntas. No estaban entrelazadas, simplemente tomadas.

Conan, en un arrebato, suelta la mano de Haibara, consiguiendo una reacción de sorpresa por parte de esta, y pasa su brazo por el hombro de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella, en reacción, apoya su cabeza en su hombre. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente.

Así siguieron por un rato, hasta que Haibara dijo:

"Conan … yo … ¿puedo preguntarte algo?", dijo mientras continuaba mirando hacia el cielo.

"claro" dijo Conan sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

"Tú …"

Pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Conan. Ambos se exaltaron frente al repentino sonido. Conan procedió a tomar su teléfono.

"Es el teléfono de Shinichi, es Ran"

Haibara puso una cara molesta, expresándola más de lo que hubiese querido pues Conan se percató de su molestia.

"Te dejaré tranquilo hablando con tu novia, me voy al campamento" dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Conan la mira mientras se levantaba, mira el celular y rápidamente le toma la mano, sorprendiendo a Haibara.

"¿Qué haces? Tu novia te está llamando"

"No es mi novia, y puedo hablar después con ella" dice Conan, mientras le corta a Ran.

Haibara se sorprendió por esto. No esperaba que le cortase.

"Haibara, ahora me toca a mi, por favor, quédate …"

Haibara abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

Esta vez no se apoyó en su hombre, pero siguieron tomados de la mano mientras ambos miraban el río. Estaban en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo. En un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y ambos estaban quietos, mirándose fijamente. Podían escuchar la respiración del otro. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y alcanzaron a acercarse entre ellos unos milímetros hasta que comenzaron a escuchar voces desde el bosque y comprendieron que los chicos se acercaban. Se separaron rápidamente, disgustados de que el momento se quebró, hasta que aparecieron los niños. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko, al verlos juntos, se molestaron. Mitsuhiko dijo:

"¿Qué hacen?"

"Solo conversábamos" dijo Haibara.

"¿Y es necesario estar así de cerca para conversar?" dijo Ayumi con suspicacia.

"Creo que es mejor que volvamos al campamento" dijo Haibara.

Ella se levantó del lado de Conan y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de vuelta, hasta que Conan dijo rápidamente:

"¡Esperera Haibara!"

"No te preocupes, tendremos más momentos así, Conan-kun" dijo Haibara y le entregó una sonrisa, una cálida y legítima sonrisa. Una que Conan nunca había visto, al menos no con esa calidez. Haibara, luego de sonreírle a Conan, comienza a caminar de vuelta junto con el resto de los niños, dejando solo a Conan.

El seguía asombrado, levemente sonrojado y con rápidos latidos. _"Ella me llamó … Conan …", _ pensar en eso le sonrojó aún más. _"Y su sonrisa … nunca le había visto una sonrisa así … parecía tan alegre … tan feliz … tan … sincera …"_. Esto le subió el ánimo y le sacó a él también una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había olvidado completamente de que Ran lo había llamado hace unos minutos atrás.


End file.
